lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Torgal
Leader of the Four Generals, and David's right hand. It is unknown why a sovani, infamous for their pride, works for Athlum. Background Torgal is a Sovani, a race known for its incredible longevity. His four arms make him a powerful battlefield presence. The sovani race generally keeps to themselves, making it unusual that Torgal would work for Athlum-especially in such a prominent position. Somewhat detached (as befits one whose lifespan exceeds all the other Generals' plus David's ages combined), he is nonetheless a loyal servant of Athlum and is Lord David's right hand (sometimes two) adviser in diplomatic matters of state. Considered leader of the four generals his intelligence can make him seem slightly conniving. His past experiences have made him strong, but at the same time have left him emotionally detached from others. Starting Arts/Skills * Quad Wield - Quad Slice * Dual Power Grip - Fury Blow * Dual Two-Handed - Flash Strike (Xbox) * Evocations - Mystic Missile Learnt Arts/Skills * Potions - BR 24 * Psionics - BR 45 * Arcana - Whiteout, Fatal Eclipse * Lugh's Revenge (Weapon Art) - with Brionac * Cerulean Rain (Weapon Art) - Balance and Mystic route only * Hawkarang (Weapon Art) - Combat route only Items Wanted Weapons Wanted * Leraje Princeps :WARNING: If you let Torgal take this weapon, there is a chance a bug will occur; Torgal will never upgrade it, and will be stuck with this weapon in his main hand for most, or all, of the remainder of your game. This bug apparently causes Torgal to not recognize that he has a Leraje Princeps. 'EDIT:'In order to get him to upgrade his weapon refer to the table above and get him the upgrade materials for the base Leraje -> Leraje Princeps and the next form (Naberius if you chose balance or mystic). This is based on whatever path you chose for him when he asks "How should I focus my training". Once you have acquired the materials to make his 3rd weapon (2nd upgrade), he will upgrade his main(top)2 weapons but not his lower 2 weapons (working on solving that problem ATM). So far it's unknown when this bug triggers. Accessories Wanted *Beastbone Carving (PC) *Black Belt (automatically obtain at 120BR, this goes for every -combat route- leader) *Bracelet of Grafting (PC) *Charm of Growling (PC) *Charm of Guiding (PC) *Cloistral Belt *Goblin's Honor (PC) *Goddess Wristlet *Holy Relic *Ivory Solitaire (PC?) *Linen Belt *Metallic Stud *Premier Belt *Ring of the Astute Ear *Ring of the Patient Ear *Safety Earlet (PC) *Triumph Belt (PC) *Wayfarer's Ward Quotes *''"You have chosen well"'' (When chosen as a party leader) *''"Consider well the strength of the entire party"'' (when checking his stats) *''"Do you require assistance?"'' (when party member receives damage) *''"Hmm, not bad..."'' (when dealing less damage than usual) *''"Watch and learn!"'' (when completing a finishing strike) *''"Taste my power!"'' (occasionally when using Bluff) *''This is your end!"'' (occasionally when finishing a union off) *''"Stand your ground!"'' (occasionally when flanked) *''"We must contain them!'' (occasionally when flanked or Raidlocked) *''"These opponents are not to be underestimated"'' (When fighting a strong foe or a rare monster) *''"Your attacks are worthless!"'' (when countering) *''"Remnant, obey my command!"'' (when using Lugh's Revenge) *''"Good. Let us set the pace!"'' (when selecting command for his union) *''"You merely delay the inevitable."'' (upon enemy reinforcement) *''"WRRRRRRRRGH!"'' (occasionally, when his union charges) *''"You can learn the enemy's moves without absorbing them!"'' (when deadlocked by an enemy) *''"This isn't even worth my time."'' (when dealing heavy damage) *''"Stop slacking."'' (when an ally hits for low damage) *''"Look who's here."'' (when deadlocked) *''"Crush them like worms!"'' (when deadlocking a weaker union) *''"Obviously something is going on.."'' (when attacking a special/rare unit) *''"Keep them off balance, and crush them!"'' (when attacking a slightly stronger unit) *''"Ugh! This second chance won't be wasted."'' (when being revived) *''"Can you handle this?!"(when using a mystic art) *"Good! Let us set the pace!"'' (when a debuff runs out on the union) *''"Come!!"'' (when advancing into a deadlock) Gallery Category:Athlum General